


Bad Decisions

by gordonfreeman



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Angst and Humor, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Extremely Awkward Gordon Freeman, Falling In Love, Found Family Dynamic, Fun, Inspired by Music, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some fluff probably, bubby/coomer married real, lots of friend bonding, probably. suffer, rated t for a little language, we love rock here folks, you know these dudes swear so much. SO mych
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gordonfreeman/pseuds/gordonfreeman
Summary: Gordon Freeman is an average adult with an interest in music. In his free time he strums away at his guitar, writing songs that no one will ever hear. He had never really considered pursuing a career in music, settling for devoting most of his days to working at the Black Mesa vinyl record shop. That was, until a stubborn bastard slash aspiring musician walked into his life.———Shameless HLVRAI Band/Musicians AU! Gordon and Benry start a band together with their friends, get into some fights, make some music, and maybe even fuck around and fall in love.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	1. Always Singing In My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AO3! welcome to my PHUCKING band AU. i have had this idea bouncing around in my hollow little cranium for way too long, i needed to make it a reality. i have seen some band AUs in this fandom before, but i hope to differentiate as much as i can to give everyone a new experience! i hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> and uh, keep in mind i’m not much of a professional author, so this may not be the greatest thing on earth. anyhow let’s get into it. nut up or shut up
> 
> _fic title comes from the song by the strokes!_

Gordon Freeman had always been a musically inclined guy. He grew up listening to old rock tracks per his family’s influence, scribbling down his own lyrics in a cheap notebook, and even was a part of his school’s marching band for most of the years he attended. (His band phase was a little embarrassing, if he was being honest.)

The bedroom in his slightly (very) cramped apartment was decorated with various posters, most of which depicted his favorite bands and music artists. All he did most of the time was listen to Linkin Park on his cheap headphones and practice guitar. It was a hobby, but it didn’t really pay his bills... His job at the local vinyl record store had contributed to his financial needs for most of his independent early adult years.

Gordon had never really thought about further pursuing a career in music... _Until the day a certain bastard walked into his record shop and turned his world upside down. ___

__———_ _

_  
_Gordon was nearly done with his shift for the day at Black Mesa Records, and he was honestly pretty stoked to get back to his place. He had a hot date with a frozen dinner and his shitty little television set. The man hummed a tune to himself as he stocked some of the new vinyls from a semi-popular artist in their proper place. His co-worker Tommy had left a little while ago, a pep in his step as usual as he gave a cheerful goodbye before heading home. Gordon was pretty fond of the guy — they’d worked together for so long that their relationship had become naturally warm and friendly._   
_

__He gave a fond chuckle at the thought, promptly finishing his task and heading back to his usual place at the register. Gordon was now practically watching the seconds tick by on the wall clock overhead, tapping his fingers on the counter and starting to space out. They didn’t usually get customers this late, since most of the regulars knew that the place closed around this time, so the brunet wasn’t as stressed about slacking off a bit._ _

__Just as the last few minutes were about to pass... Gordon nearly flew out of his skin as he heard the bell on the door sound, signifying a customer. Hey, it wasn’t his fault he got a little spooked! Give the guy a break. He gathered himself from the scare, focusing his attention on the patron, who was now somehow all the way in the back of the store. “... Welcome to Black Mesa Records,” Gordon called calmly, an eased smile now on his face. “We close in a little while, just so you know.” The cashier blinked, watching as the person turned their head around and began staring at him rather blankly. A slightly fearful chill ran its way down the brunet’s spine, but at that moment, he was able to get a closer look at the customer._ _

__He had a blocky sort of build, close to the same height as Gordon... Long, shaggy black locks reached down to his mid-back, though a beanie was haphazardly tossed atop his head. His eyes were near black in appearance, obscured slightly by the shade from untrimmed bangs. And the finishing touches... A ratty looking hoodie thrown over a PlayStation t-shirt, sweatpants, and slides with socks. Absolutely abysmal. Gordon’s anxiety levels rose as this individual with abhorrent fashion sense continued to stare at him. Finally, the silence was broken by the other._ _

__“... Yo. Holy shit.”_ _

___Wait, what? ____ _

____The cashier’s eyes widened as the customer walked over to the storefront, standing directly in front of him. “Can I.. help you?” The brunet spoke, cringing internally at his nervous tone. He was a bit jostled when the shorter stuck out a finger in his direction, expression still blank. “You. You’re the... The guitar guy. From YouTube.” Gordon’s mouth opened and then closed, his eyes shooting open as the other continued. “GFree. That you? You play the guitar?”_ _ _ _

_____Oh fuck. ____ _ _ _

______He didn’t think anyone would recognize him from his YouTube channel... He only had a handful of subscribers, — most of which he knew in real life — his videos weren’t at all popular, and he didn’t promote himself very often at all. Heat suddenly rose to his face at the realization._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um... Yeah, that’s my channel. I uh..” The brunet chuckled nervously, eyes darting around the room to avoid the uncomfortable eye contact. “I didn’t really think anyone was gonna see my videos.” The prospect of someone seeing the dorky little videos he posted of him strumming away at his acoustic guitar and singing songs and... Enjoying them enough to recognize him, was a little flattering, if not embarrassing. The other man was still pointing at him as he continued to speak. “I mean, I’m not that great with singing and stuff. It’s cool that you liked my videos, man.” His lips quirked up into a sheepish smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two looked at each other in silence before the customer spoke again. “They were kinda cringe.” ... So that’s how it was gonna be? The cashier’s smile immediately faded, replaced by a grimace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Watched all your vids. None of them had your feet showing dude. Fucked up.” Now Gordon was actually a little pissed off. He chewed at the inside of his mouth and let out an exasperated groan, shutting his eyes tight to compose himself before responding. “What the.. What are you talking about, sir?” The customer... Smiled? It seemed like an attempt at a smile. All pointed, near razor sharp looking teeth, not reaching up to his eyes. “Haha. Chill out bro. Was just playing.” He moved the hand he had outstretched formerly, putting both hands in front of him in a mock surrender._ _ _ _ _ _

______This guy was already grinding Gordon’s gears, Lord give him strength. “You got some... Some skill. Like a real fuckin’ guitar hero and shit. Epic.” That was a compliment, right? Well, whatever, the brunet took it as such. He would try and disregard the foot thing for now. “Uhh... Thank you?” The customer nodded, hands going back down to his sides as he spoke. “Anyhow,” he blinked, looking a bit dazed. “I’m Benry.” Benry... That was surely an uncommon name._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gordon raised a brow, humming in regard to the statement. He didn’t know if the guy was still fucking with him or what, but it seemed genuine enough. “Nice to uh, meet you. My name is... Gordon. Gordon Freeman.” He hoped that didn’t sound too formal... The guy was bad with introductions, he had to admit it. “Huh... Freeman. Poggers.” The customer- no, _Benry _, stated, smile having been replaced by the same usual blank expression now.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your store.. ‘S nice.” The cashier gave an awkward smile, muttering out a ‘thank you’ as he nervously tapped his fingers on the counter. He honestly hoped that this conversation would end soon... Any more of this weird attempted small talk and he was gonna start sweating. “Soooo. You play guitar. Me too.” Where exactly was Benry going with this? Gordon gave a slow nod, a confused look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Quit your job and join my rock band.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________... Well, that was _certainly_ not what he had expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benry: quit your job join my emo band  
> gordon: aight ima head out
> 
> ANYWAY UH i hope you will emjoy......uh.... comment kudos whatever! i appreciate anything :)


	2. I Will Leave It In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gordon is caught off guard by the strange supposed guitarist’s request. How will he respond to it? Will he be able to conquer his neuroticism and not have a breakdown in the middle of a conversation? And why the hell does this guy keep texting him?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on two energy drinks and a bowl of plain pasta. you’re welcome guys. also i’m happy a few people enjoyed my fic :)!!! i’m having way too much fun writing this so expect more in the near future!

“Quit your job and join my rock band.”

... Well, that was unexpected.

Silence stretched for a few moments after the statement, Gordon caught off guard and Benry blankly waiting for him to reply. How was someone even supposed to respond to this? The cashier glanced around the room slowly, looking for cameras or something. This had to be some sort of set-up, maybe he was on that ‘What Would You Do?’ television segment.

Benry was still staring at him with a determined glint in his eye, and Gordon knew no matter what he said in response, the guy wouldn’t back down. He continued to mull it over, brow furrowing as he began to tense up and looked down at his own hands. Could there be a benefit to this situation? The cashier began racking his brain to try formulating a response—

“Uhh. Earth to Freeman. You in?” The goblin of a man got his attention once more, waving a hand in front of his face. “Gordos. Freeman. Feetman.” He continued to call out terrible nicknames, the brunet letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, alright, I’m listening.” Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at the other once again as he spoke. “Say I.. Say I did join your band.” The shorter offered a small nod. “Why would I need to _quit my job_?” He had to admit he was slightly interested in this idea... But he didn’t want to lose a steady job for it. Benry grunted. “Cuz it’s shit. Make music with me instead.” And there was that fucked up little smirk again, Gordon wanted to punch it off his face so bad. He wasn’t a violent person, per se... But this guy was beginning to change that. 

“Benry,” he grit out, “insulting me isn’t gonna get you anywhere.” The other didn’t respond in any way, not even offering a shrug. Gordon took that as his cue to continue. “Just... How about you give me your contact info or something? We close in...” He glanced up at the wall clock. “We closed four minutes ago, actually.” Benry blinked, still smirking. What was this guy’s deal? “Wow. Asking for my number already? You gay dude? Lil’ gayboy?”

The taller man sputtered, face heating without his permission. “No! It’s just for... For the music stuff, you asshole.” He scratched at his head, pulling his phone out from his back pocket. Benry was watching him intently, and Gordon could feel those beady eyes peering into his soul as he opened up his contacts to add a new one in. “Uh... If it’s okay, can we actually exchange numbers?” The other hummed in thought, pulling out his own phone, screen cracked beyond repair. Benry gave the cashier his number, (Gordon put him in as ‘Weird Teeth Guy’) and the cashier gave Benry his. (Gordon had a lingering feeling his contact name had been set to ‘Feetman.’) Both of their phones returned to their pockets soon after.

“So... Did you actually come in here to buy something, or...?” Gordon inquired a few moments later, tilting his head at the other. Benry blinked, seeming to remember something. “Oh. Yeah. Hold on.” He strolled to the back of the store once more, directly to the rock section. Well, at least he had good taste in music... The cashier returned to his thoughts as the customer browsed for a few moments, finally returning to the counter with a vinyl. Gordon peered down at it as he gave it a scan, a smile coming to his face. “The Smiths... Nice choice.” Benry huffed in response to the brunet’s fond glance, rummaging in his pocket for only what Gordon could assume was a payment method. “That’s, uh... 35 bucks.”

The shorter pulled a wad of cash out, picking out two crumpled twenty dollar bills and placing them on the counter. Gordon hesitated for a moment (the bills looked like they were absolutely crawling with germs) before grabbing the cash, smoothing it out a bit and placing it inside the register. He returned Benry’s change with a smile and a ‘thank you,’ carefully bagging the record and handing it to the man. “Niiice. Thanks Feetman.” Gordon cringed inwardly at the nickname, offering a small nod as the man prepared to leave.

“‘Member what I said bro. Gonna be all up in your texts tonight. We’re starting a band.” Before Gordon could do anything to respond, the other had gone, doorbell jingling behind him as he stepped into the humid night. Huh... That was a weird exchange. He stood in silence for a few moments before beginning to close up shop, lost in his thoughts the entire time. Would Benry actually text him about this...? He didn’t even really know how he felt about the whole band thing. Hell if he knew, maybe it wouldn’t ever go anywhere. That’d be the safest bet.

Gordon sighed as he locked the store’s door, heading out to his car. At least he had his frozen dinner waiting for him.

———

Keys jingled quietly as the brunet opened up his apartment, shutting the door and locking it up behind him. Joshua rushed in, meowing happily at him and rubbing up against his legs. “Hey Joshie,” Gordon chuckled, leaning down to give his cat some attention. Joshua had been living with him for a while now, a charming little brown and white cat, though he had a few hyperactive tendencies. Gordon made sure to crack open a fresh can of food for the guy, plopping it down into his bowl. Joshua mewed and excitedly ate his dinner.

... Fuck, Gordon was absolutely exhausted. The ache in his muscles wasn’t horrible, but it was enough for him to hiss when he moved to stretch a little too quickly. He shed his work shirt and tossed it into a laundry bin, deciding he would take a nice shower to try and cleanse himself of all the evils of the world. He grabbed a clean towel and made his way to his bathroom, setting things up and stepping in for a quick wash. ... Of course the water was too cold, fuck. (He didn’t mean to yelp so loud, he was just shocked. Alright?) This was fine, he guessed.

Finally done with that shit excuse for a shower, he stepped out, drying himself and his long hair off with his towel. The man hummed to himself as he picked out some pajamas: a simple t-shirt, boxers, and loose fitting lounge pants. He shoved his previously discarded cellphone into one of the pockets just in case he would need it. Gordon made his way back to the kitchen, pulling his dinner out from the freezer and practically tearing the box open, shoving the block into the microwave. Joshua watched him from his spot on the table, already having eaten his meal. He meowed enthusiastically. “Hey, you already ate buddy.” Gordon laughed, the microwave beeping loudly. He pulled the food from it and peeled back the plastic wrap, grabbing himself a fork and knife. 

He carried the food over to his small living area, clicking the TV on and sitting on the couch with his platter on the coffee table. Finally, he was able to sit back, enjoy his dinner, and watch a good movie he’d rented earlier that day. He picked up his fork, sticking it into the macaroni and cheese and lifting it to his mouth...

Then his phone buzzed within his pocket. Seriously?

He placed the fork back onto the plate, letting out an exaggerated groan. Gordon grumbled to himself as he angrily pulled out his phone, clicking it on and freezing up as soon as he saw the screen.

**1 New Message  
Weird Teeth Guy**

You’ve got to be kidding. This guy _actually_ texted him? For fuck’s sake. He opened the notification...

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
yo

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
feetman

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
respond me

Gordon was floored for some reason. Well, might as well play into this. He typed out a reply.

**Gordon Freeman**  
Hey Benry. I’m trying to eat my dinner

He pressed send, leaning forward so he could actually start eating. The food wasn’t gourmet, but it was definitely hitting the spot this evening. He held his phone in his other hand, waiting for a response.

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
damn bro cringe

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
eatin your kid cuisine huh? likin it?

Gordon had never wanted to strangle someone more.

**Gordon Freeman**  
If it wasn’t for the distance between us I would throttle you right now

**Gordon Freeman**  
What did you text me for anyway?

He waited a bit anxiously, shoveling his face with some subpar chicken. Damn, he should have grabbed a drink, this stuff was fucking dry. He choked a little.

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
yo chill wtf

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
uhh wanted to talk more about the band

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
like when do i come over for practice

Wait just a fucking second. Practice? _Coming over_? Gordon didn’t agree to this. He hurriedly typed once more.

**Gordon Freeman**  
Wait what? Are you serious

**Gordon Freeman**  
Benry why do you think I would let you anywhere near my apartment

Gordon scowled at his screen, standing up and shuffling over to the kitchen to grab a diet soda from his fridge. He cracked it open, taking a long chug and huffing afterward. His phone buzzed once more in his hand and he looked down on his way back to the couch.

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
cus you like me bro were friends

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
what think youre too cool for me? cringe

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
i can come tomorrow its saturday ill bring gamer fuel

Gordon grit his teeth, placing his soda can on the table and feeling himself get heated. The all consuming rage and annoyance caused him to let out a muffled yell, fists thrown up for added dramatic value. Joshua strolled in and settled on the couch’s arm, confusedly staring at his owner. The brunet took a deep breath and shook his head, focusing his attention on the cat. “Sorry Joshie, got a little mad. I’m texting somebody.” He returned to his seat on the couch, composing himself enough to reply.

**Gordon Freeman**  
You’re serious about this aren’t you?

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
uh yeah fuckhead

**Gordon Freeman**  
Don’t call me that. Also I don’t know what to tell you dude

**Gordon Freeman**  
I mean like.. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow. I don’t know. If you actually want to come I’ll like try and consider it

 **Gordon Freeman**  
But like you have to promise you won’t try to kill me I have shit I need to do without dying

 **Weird Teeth Guy**  
so im coming

 **Gordon Freeman**  
I already hate you Benry.

 **Weird Teeth Guy**  
yeah❤️

Gordon yelled again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benry sends gordon memes that he doesnt understand at like 4 in the morning confirmed real
> 
> ALSO i made joshua a cat! still gordons son... just his furry son now. he has a little cowboy hat and runs around alot
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED this was a little longer than the first chapter...... poggers please comment kudos whatever share it with your friends:)


	3. I Hang Onto Everything You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Benry shows up to Gordon's apartment for "band practice"... Breakfast gets ruined, the two spend some quality time together, and Joshua has a nice nap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back gang!!!!! i hope you all had a nice day yesterday :) i just went to my family's house and had some hot dogs. lolzor i return to you with more fanfic!!!! this time round things get Sillay. i hope youll enjoy!

Gordon had spent the better part of last night fuming with rage, trying and failing to ignore the awful memes Benry continued to send to him. He couldn't seem to decipher any of them, simply replying with question marks and shaking his head in confusion. He had accepted his fate of having to face the man tomorrow, doing a quick clean-up of his apartment in preparation for the visit. It wasn't like he was seriously looking forward to it or something... Or maybe he was? Hell, he hadn't had anyone over his apartment in who knows how long. He'd thought about asking Tommy to come over and play some games with him once, but got too embarrassed about the size of his place to go through with it, and his last ex dumped him around two years ago. A little depressing, if you asked him.

At some point, exhaustion had finally overtaken the brunet’s body, and he gave up on the frantic cleaning to try and get some rest. After shooting Benry a quick text consisting of a cold goodnight and his current address, he slid into bed with a yawn, Joshua curling up into a ball by his side. Maybe if he got some good rest, he’d be less anxious about tomorrow. Sooner or later, the man fell into a relaxed sleep.

———

The moment Gordon’s eyes opened the next morning, he remembered today’s plans. Practically shooting out of bed, (giving Joshua a terrible scare for which he apologized profusely) he immediately cleaned himself up and changed into presentable clothes, deciding against shaving for the day. It wasn’t like it was a date or some shit... The brunet cringed at the thought. Why did that even pop into his brain in the first place? Whatever.

Padding into the kitchen, the man opened up his fridge and huffed, eyes scanning its contents for breakfast foods he could ingest without dying. He settled for some eggs and bacon that were luckily not expired, figuring he‘d use the bread he had leftover from the last loaf he bought to make a sandwich. That was healthy, right? Grabbing himself two pans and placing them on his cheap stove, Gordon began the cooking process. He wasn’t much of a professional chef, but he had some decent skills; he could cook up almost anything if it wasn’t too complicated or unaffordable. 

Just as he had begun scrambling his eggs, he heard his phone ring from the bedroom... He let it ring for a few moments, before letting out an exasperated groan and dashing over to pick it up. Snatching his phone off the night table with a scowl, he stared at the contact name and froze in place.

**Weird Teeth Guy is calling you**

Benry was actually calling him. Oh my god.

He hesitated before sliding the accept button, putting the cellphone up to his ear on his way back to the kitchen. “... Hello?” Gordon picked up his whisk, continuing to scramble eggs while waiting on a response.

“Yooooo.” Benry’s unwavering monotone speech was the same as ever. It was this early in the day, and his voice was completely devoid of drowsiness...? Now Gordon felt self-conscious of his own voice, still thick with sleep even if he had washed up moments ago. “Feetman.” The man in question huffed, trying to continue focusing on the task at hand: not completely ruining his eggs.

“Hey dude. What’s up?” Fuck, the eggs, he almost dropped his phone trying to adjust the position of his stirring hand. This was too damn much for his hardly awake brain.. The person on the other line made a humming noise before speaking once more. “Not much. Just like, finished playing a game. It’s on PlayStation, you play on there?” Gordon blinked a few times, attempting to respond while his eggs sizzled at a hellish volume. “Wow, that’s— Awesome, Benry. I have like, an old PlayStation,” shit the eggs are gonna get fucked up, “what game did you finish?” Great save. That’d buy him some time for sure.

“Fuckin’... Spyro the Dragon. Cool ass purple dragon. You ever played it, idiot? Still a fun ass platformer.” The man continued, going over the basic premise and near complete storyline of the Spyro game series. Gordon had no fucking clue what he was on about, but gave little hums and affirming sounds as he tried to finish cooking. He decided, for some godforsaken reason, that this would be the perfect time to put his bacon in the pan. Pouring in a little too much oil, (whoops, his hand was unsteady) he placed in three strips of bacon and let it cook.

Unfortunately for the the brunet, it was at this very moment that Benry would utter a simple phrase, triggering a fucked up and tragic chain of events. 

“Oh, also... I’m outside.”

The sheer surprise and terror that coursed through Gordon’s veins caused him to drop his phone onto the floor, making a confused noise as he fumbled with the whisk, knocking the pan of near molten oil and getting it all over the place. “FUCK,” the man shouted, stepping back as not to get burned. “Damn. You that excited bro? Haha.” He didn’t even laugh, he just said ‘haha’ out loud, the motherfucker.

Gordon cried out in frustration, grabbing as many paper towels as he could to try cleaning the mess before turning off the stove. Well, there went breakfast. His eggs were burnt beyond hell, too... He picked the phone up off the floor, voice filled with pure malice. “I can’t stand you.” Benry’s devious grin could practically be heard in the silence that followed, before the older spoke again. “Just... Okay. You know my apartment number. Come knock.” He didn’t bother waiting for a reply, just hanging up the phone and moving to bang his head repeatedly on the kitchen wall.

———

When Gordon heard a knock at his door a few moments later, he practically stomped over to it, popping the various locks and swinging it open. “Hey.” Sure enough, there stood the guitarist from yesterday, clad in a pullover band sweatshirt and... were those jorts? Seriously? Oh my God. His stupid long hair was in a ponytail, and no, Gordon didn’t think it looked cool or anything. But, he did have a guitar case on his back, so it seemed he was genuine about this being a practice. “Benry.” The taller grumbled out, stepping aside with his door open to let his acquaintance (what were they anyhow? Definitely _not_ friends) inside.

The asshole wandered inside, expression blank as ever while he glanced around. “Yo, kinda poggers.” Gordon shut the door, scratching at the back of his neck as he followed. “Uh, thanks? It’s not much, but I guess it’s something.” Benry looked back at him in response, blinking with an unreadable look in his eye. They stared at one another for a few moments, having an unspoken contest of some sort. “... Want snacks?” The shorter held up a grocery bag that Gordon hadn’t noticed prior, breaking the silence. “You know what? Yeah, I could eat.” Secretly, the brunet was thankful... His breakfast bust this morning had him hungry as shit.

Gordon led Benry to his bedroom, telling him to sit wherever he liked while he got them some drinks. He plucked two sodas from his fridge, returning to the room to hand one to his visitor... Only to stop when he saw Joshua, cuddling up against the other’s leg and purring as he was stroked. “Holy shit,” the brunet balked. “Joshua likes you, man.” A shrug was offered in response, Gordon handing him a can and sitting down on the bed a small distance away from him. A few moments later a bag of chips was slid his way, and he mumbled a thanks as he opened it to eat.

The two ate in their respective spots in, honestly, comfortable silence. It was the most relaxed the neurotic cashier felt in a long time... He would try not to dwell on the thought for too long. “So, Benry,” he cleared his throat, “Did you actually want to like, play guitar with me?” Gordon gestured with his head to the guitar case the other had brought, watching as Benry seemed to remember his own plans. “Oh. Yeah. You got yours?” He shucked the case’s strap off his shoulder, zipping it open on his lap as Joshua curled up to his side. Gordon nodded as he slid to the edge of the bed, leaning down and stretching over to grab his acoustic guitar that was propped against the wall. “Right here,” he smiled, feeling a lot more at ease than he did earlier.

The shorter gave a muffled ‘nice,’ pulling out his own visibly well-loved dark blue electric guitar. That looked like it was a pretty expensive one... Woah, maybe he did take this music stuff seriously. He began to tune it, and Gordon watched as he did the same, though his had already been tuned two days prior. “Tuned ‘n ready. Epic. Want me to play something first?” Benry glanced up at the other, who nodded in response. “You can play with me if you know it. Can try singing a little.” 

He gave his guitar an experimental strum before readjusting himself and starting his song... Gordon listened closely and as the first few notes were struck, he was immediately completely focused on the other. Benry opened his mouth and started to sing to the music.

_“Take me out, tonight...  
Where there’s music and there’s people  
and they’re young and alive._

_Driving in your car  
I never never want to go home  
because I haven’t got one  
anymore.”_

Fuck. Holy shit, he was _good_. That was The Smiths, right? Gordon remembered he had bought one of their records the day before. His heart was racing as the other played, fingers plucking at the chords almost effortlessly. He struggled to break his focus for a few moments, too busy watching Benry’s soft features in a focused expression as he sung. Shit, that’s right, he was supposed to play along. He joined in, contributing to the melody with his own guitar. The singing continued as well.

_“Take me out tonight  
because I want to see people and I  
want to see life.  
Driving in your car  
oh, please don’t drop me home  
because it’s not my home, it’s their home and I’m welcome no more.”_

Gordon glanced up from his guitar at Benry, who was looking right back at him. He felt his face heat, and in the moment decided to just go for it... Fuck it, he would sing along if he damn well pleased. The two both opened their mouths at the chorus, Gordon attempting a lower harmony.

_“And if a double-decker bus  
crashes into us  
to die by your side  
is such a heavenly way to die...  
And if a ten-ton truck  
kills the both of us  
to die by your side  
well, the pleasure — the privilege is mine.”_

It was... It was really pretty, if Gordon was being honest. The harmonies blended so perfectly, and Benry’s voice was so soft and defining and... His head was swimming now, heart beating impossibly fast. He loved playing music but, this feeling? It was something he hadn’t experienced yet. It was fucking magical, and all that sappy shit. He couldn’t deny he and Benry made quite the musical pair.

He stopped playing slowly, and the other followed suit, blinking at him in question. “Um. That was... You’re...” Gordon glanced at him before looking down at his own hands. “You can sing. Like, really good. That was fucking beautiful, dude.” He shifted in place, sheepish smile on his face. Benry... laughed? Wow, he hadn’t done that yet. It was genuine this time around, a quiet and happy sound. Gordon wanted to hear it again. Wait, what? “Thanks. You sing too. I liked it.” The shorter turned, noticing that Joshua had fallen asleep at his side. “Kitty liked it too. Knocked his ass out, wasted. K.O.’d in one shot.” The brunet laughed at that, pressing his hand to his forehead. “Jesus, Benry. You’re like... Kind of weird. But...” he swallowed. “Good weird. Or something.”

Benry huffed out another chuckle, smiling at the other. “Huh. You’re good weird too. Cringe ass nice guy Gordon.”

Fits of laughter were exchanged by the two throughout the rest of the day, only stopping to make room for brainstorming and a quick lunch.

They were really doing this band thing, weren’t they...?

This time around though, Gordon found that he didn’t hate the idea as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER AXTUALLY MADE ME FEEL SOMETHING IM GOING INSANE THIS HAD ME CRYING . Shoutout to my bud who kept me company and beta’d some stuff for me on this!!!!!! luh u bro.  
>  _the song the two sing is there is a light that never goes out by the smiths!_  
>  plz kudos comment whateva!!


	4. Here We Go, Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gordon and his new ‘acquaintance’ Benry have been hanging out a whole lot lately. The whole band thing has become more appealing to Gordon, and they embark on a search for some members to accompany them. Who will join the duo on their musical journey? Let’s find out!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back everybody!!! i hope you’re faring well :) i wanted to have a little fun with this chapter, so things r gettin a lil more fast paced. hope thats ok!!!! enjoy ^_^ *thumbs up*

Gordon and Benry’s day spent together had came and gone, resulting in a few important revelations. First off, they both learned a bit more about each other; the brunet never would have guessed that his scruffy acquaintance was so passionate about singing. Second, they got along pretty well... When Benry wasn’t being a massive douche, of course. It was nice to have somebody around who wasn’t so focused on appearances. Third and finally... They discovered their musical compatibility with one another. It was a shock to the cashier how amazing they had sounded when they sang that day, and the way it made him feel? God, he hadn’t had butterflies that bad since fucking middle school.

When Benry had left that evening, Gordon’s head swam as he lounged in his bedroom. He realized he’d become a lot more accepting of his new buddy’s whole band schtick at this point, easily able to picture the guy up on stage. That same softened expression on his face as he soothed the audience with his voice, talented fingers strumming at his guitar, long, dark hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his shirt tossed off into the crowd— Holy fuck, okay, that was a little too far. Gordon was going to rip that train of thought into metaphorical shreds and never revisit it again... Letting out a confused chuckle, the brunet tucked himself into bed. He fell asleep that night with Linkin Park playing quietly on his phone and a relaxed smile on his face.

———

A week had passed since their first practice, and now the two guitarists had been hanging out more than either of them could have expected. The duo currently sat in a shitty booth at the local diner, sipping their respective milkshakes while they waited on their subpar food. It was a warm Saturday evening, and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, resulting in streaks of golden light beaming in through the diner’s window.

“Yo, get this. What if we like, crashed a car onstage.” Benry gestured wildly after a loud slurp of his shake, face still as expressionless as ever. “That’d be fucking epic dude. Fucking sick.” Gordon grimaced, sighing before opening his mouth to speak. “Benry, we can’t... I don’t think we can do that. We’d probably get sued by someone,” he was interrupted by the waitress placing two plates on the table, giving her a muttered thanks before continuing. “Plus, we’re not even a real band yet. How are we supposed to start hosting concerts?” The brunet blinked at his companion, leaning back with a groan as the other picked up a french fry, dipping it in ketchup, and tried to poke him in the face with it.

Benry opened his mouth, lips quirking up in a gross smirk. “Uhh, fucked up of you to say dude. You don’t think we’re a band?” The fry was wiggled and ketchup dripped off it onto the cashier’s plate, wrenching a disgusted sound from his throat. “Two dudes can be a band. You just gotta say no homo first, Feetman.” Gordon watched as he ate the fry (did he even fucking chew it before swallowing?) and huffed, taking a bite of his own turkey sandwich. “That’s true. But like, we need drums and... Bass and stuff,” he spoke, trying his best not to make any loud chewing noises. “We need band members. I don’t know where we would find them.” The dark haired man made a face in response. “What, am I your only friend? Lil’ baby man Gordos don’t have gamer buds? No subscribers?” Gordon scowled, but it didn’t have serious anger behind it. “Shut your fuck dude! I have... I have friends. Seriously.” Benry put his face in his propped up hands. “Deadass? Prove it bro.” Was that a fucking challenge? It would be _easy_ to find band members. He had, like, so many friends. Benry was so on.

———

Okay, this was not easy. Like, in any capacity. To tell the truth, Gordon only had maybe... Three actual friends. Joshua, Benry (not really) and... Tommy! Holy fuck, he forgot he could ask Tommy if he was interested in this whole band thing. They had a pretty good relationship, and they did both work at a music shop; it only made sense that the man would also have a similar creative outlet. Maybe he could play bass for their band? Or even drums?! Gordon was getting excited.

He was at home when he decided he’d give him a call, still wearing the clothes he’d had on all day. Pulling his phone from his pocket and leaning against the counter in his kitchen, he swiped through his contact list until reaching Tommy’s number. He paused for a moment before willing himself to click the ‘call button,’ having only called his friend outside work a small amount of times.

**Calling Tommy from Work :)**

After a few moments, the other picked up, and Gordon could hear the sounds of a television and a dog barking in the background. “Um, hello?” He swallowed at the voice, taking a deep breath before replying. “Hey Tommy! How’s it going, man?” A small gasp was picked up on the other line, and the brunet smiled at the response. “Mr. Freeman! Oh, I’m really happy you called. I’m doing okay! How’re you?” Gordon chuckled. “I’m good, buddy. Sorry I don’t call often,” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “I get kind of... Anxious about it, you know?” Somehow, he could hear a nod on Tommy’s end. “That’s okay Mr. Freeman! Sunkist and I are always here if you need to talk.”

“Aw, thanks!” God, this guy was so fucking genuine and nice. Gordon was lucky to have such a decent co-worker... Oh right, he should get to the point now. “So, Tommy... I called you because I wanted to ask you about some stuff.” The man hummed in response. “Oh! What’s up?” Sunkist wasn’t barking now, as he continued. “So, like, I know you like music stuff. I just was wondering... Do you play an instrument, Tommy?” It was quiet for a few moments, and a pit was forming in the brunet’s stomach. Fuck, why was this so terrifying?

Before he could get anymore lost in his own thoughts, the other spoke excitedly. “Yes! I.. I used to play the um, the piano!” That was unexpected. “I still know how! It’s really fun, Mr. Freeman. I used to take lessons.” Well it was something, he supposed... This could work out. “That’s cool, Tommy! I was asking because, well, I play guitar—“ Gordon started, before being interrupted by his co-worker. “Wow! Guitar? That’s so cool! We should play a song together sometime!” This guy was such a sweetheart, the cashier couldn’t help but smile as his chest warmed. “Well, that’s kinda where I was gonna go with this.” He fidgeted as he continued. “Me and one of my friends are trying to... Start a band? It’s a little crazy. But I wanted to see if you’d be interested.” It was silent as he waited on a response.

“Are you... Are you talking about Benry, Mr. Freeman?” Hold on, huh? How did... Tommy knew Benry? He needed some more fucking info. Before he could talk, he was interrupted again. “Benry is my friend, actually! I knew him when we were little. I know he’s always wanted to be in a band!” This was new. Picturing the two as friends... It just made sense, somehow. “Holy crap Tommy, that’s... Wow. I just met him a week ago... He roped me into all this stuff.” Giggles were heard on the other man’s end. “Yup, sounds like him. Anyways, I would be really happy to do this with you guys! It sounds fun! We can meet up whenever you want.” This was way too easy, the planets had to have fucking aligned or something. Everything was going great... Which was never a good sign for Gordon. He tried not to think about that too much.

“Alright bud! Thanks a lot, he’s gonna appreciate this. I’ll make us a group SMS chat when I can.” Tommy cheered and spoke again. “Okay! See you soon, Mr. Freeman!” After exchanging goodbyes, the call was over, and with it went Gordon’s prior anxiety. Holy shit, they were doing this, weren’t they? He got to making the chat, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he traveled to his living room after feeding Joshua his dinner.

**Gordon Freeman started a chat**  
**2 recipients... Weird Teeth Guy, Tommy from Work :)**

**Gordon Freeman**  
Hey guys! Gordon here

**Gordon Freeman**  
Promised Tommy I would make us a chat, and since you two know each other it’s a little easier

He twiddled his fingers and chewed at the inside of his mouth, waiting on a response.

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
TOMMY

**Weird Teeth Guy**  
so fucking epic. bros chat

Benry seemed pretty stoked... So they were friends. That was kind of wholesome, if Gordon was being totally honest. It’d make this whole band thing easier, too.

**Tommy from Work :)**  
Hi Mr Freeman! Hi Benry!:) Wow this is cool

**Tommy from Work :)**  
This is gonna be so fun Im excited we get to make music!

He smiled and breathed out a small laugh, fingers tapping against his phone’s keyboard.

**Gordon Freeman**  
Yeah! Really glad you’re a part of this man

**Gordon Freeman**  
So, where should we start with this?

And thus began one of the most interesting text conversations Gordon had ever had in his life. They discussed their preferred genres, settling upon going for an indie rock sound. Tommy talked about playing keyboard instead of piano for the band, which everyone agreed to. Benry was on about defying physics and the usual bullshit onstage, and Gordon had to agree that their shows, when they had them, _should_ be a bit chaotic to add to their appeal. They still hadn’t decided on a name for themselves yet, though they exchanged ideas for a little while... Why was Tommy so obsessed with soda names? What was it with Benry and obscure video game references? To top it off, Gordon honestly had nothing, which was a little embarrassing. Eh, something would stick eventually.

———

It had been four days since the newly formed trio’s first chat, and they had decided to meet up that night to discuss ‘official band business’ (as Benry put it) over some pizza. Gordon found out that Tommy and Benry really did have a great friendship, and that they enjoyed one another’s company. The childhood friend thing made a lot more sense now. Gordon and Benry poked fun at each other for most of the dinner, but most of it was far from serious... Tommy was happy to be included, and told his co-worker some interesting stories from his dark haired friend’s past. Laughs were exchanged and food was shoveled into mouths, as well as more odd band names being proposed. (Seriously, why the fuck would they want to be called ‘Strawberry Fanta’?)

However, the guys still needed a drummer and a bass guitarist. Maybe they could post some ads somewhere...? Gordon was unsure if they would have luck with that, since things were a bit more sophisticated now. He wasn’t too social media savvy either, so he couldn’t figure out how to post an ad digitally... Benry was more suited to handle that type of thing, with an unexplainable following on Twitter. They said their goodbyes later that evening, opting to meet up again later in the week for a practice at Tommy’s place this time around. For the first time in a while, Gordon felt... Well, he felt appreciated. Needed, even. He hadn’t been a part of a group like this in a very long time, and he hoped it’d last a while, maybe.

It was that night that a fateful meeting would occur, unbeknownst to him.

Before heading back to his apartment, the brunet had to stop off at the corner store to pick up some necessary groceries... Namely, cheap and easy foods to sustain himself. He wasn’t much of a picky guy when it came to that kind of stuff. When he returned to his building, he had two bags in each hand, which were surprisingly heavy. Gordon grunted as he entered, pressing the elevator button and stepping inside when it dinged open. Moments before it was closed, he noticed another resident entering the building. “Shit,” he swung a hand out, the door stopping and reopening for the other person. “Ah! Thank you.” He rushed in, a shopping bag also in his hand. The cashier gave him a nod, getting a better look at him.

He was an elderly man, but was by no means frail. He was stocky in build, shorter that the brunet was... His hair was gray, and he had a bushy mustache and eyebrows. Clad in a sweater with a dress shirt under and nice slacks, the brunet couldn’t help thinking that he looked very friendly. “What floor are you on?” He called out his question, waiting for a response from the older man. “The tenth, please!” He smiled, eyes crinkling as he spoke. Gordon nodded and pressed the button, feeling relaxed in the other’s presence. “Huh, same floor as me. Haven’t seen you around until now.” He glanced at the other, head tilting in question.

“That’s quite interesting! Well, I do get out and about once in a while, but I am retired as of now.” Gordon listened intently, humming in response as the man continued. “I share an apartment with my husband! My name is Coomer. Dr. Coomer, if we’re being formal.” Wow, gay rights! Gordon blinked before smiling. “Cool! Nice to meet you, Dr. Coomer.” He outstretched his hand, grocery bags sliding down to his elbow. “I’m Gordon. Gordon Freeman.” The man— Coomer, shook his hand, giving him a nod. “Well,” he smiled, “Hello, Gordon!”

The two made conversation during the short elevator ride. Gordon mentioned his job at the record store on the walk to their respective rooms, (They lived in the same hallway, that was cool) and Dr. Coomer reacted with delight. “Why, Gordon, that’s wonderful! I’m quite the fan of good music. I might have to stop by sometime.” The cashier chuckled and scratched at his head in response. “Sure, feel free to come by anytime. I work weekdays!” They arrived at their doors, which were literally right next to one another, and parted ways... Gordon could have sworn he heard the sound of classic rock music through Dr. Coomer’s door when he opened it, only for it to go away the moment it was shut behind him.

This was definitely getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMMY HAS JOINED THE PARTY!!!!! yay!!!  
> and, please welcome gordons mysterious neighbor, dr. coomer!!!! we will find out more about him and his husband soon.... Ooooo suspense. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SLAMTHAT KUDOS and please comment it keeps me going!!!!! <3 tumblr is @benrysbf now find me there >:)


	5. Just Calm Down, You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gordon gets an interesting visit on the job, and learns some more about his strange neighbors. And, why the hell does Benry look so good in golden lighting?! ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, hey again you guys! I’m so so sorry about how long it took me to update this fic. This is my first time writing a multichapter thing, so I kind of got.. well.. Lost in the Sauce (AKA stress). But, I hope you’ll enjoy this! A brand new chapter just for you, and a timeskip. :] Stay safe!!

It was a pleasantly sunny Thursday afternoon, and Gordon was working his usual shift at Black Mesa Records. Customers were a bit scarce today, but that was the way the brunet preferred it; it helped to quiet his anxious thoughts and put him in a good mood. He smiled fondly as he slid a vinyl out from its sleeve, carefully placing it on the record player nearby the front desk and setting it up to play. The cashier had chosen The Smiths’ self-titled album, humming along as ‘Reel Around the Fountain’ began to play. Benry liked this band, huh? The brunet found he was getting more and more interested in it himself after hanging around the other so often. It put him at ease, just like the strange guy did, for some reason... He wouldn’t dwell on it too much.

Gordon continued his work, cleaning up some of the displays and doing reorganization in the back as he enjoyed the music. His zen was, sadly, ruined by the jingling of the doorbell, and he huffed, Glancing up with his usual ‘customer service’ smile. “Welcome to Black Mesa Records. Can I help you find—“ halfway through his greeting, the cashier was interrupted by a cheerful voice he recognized all too well. “Hello, Gordon!” Man, his neighbor had actually showed up?! He didn’t expect this so soon; they had only met one another yesterday. “Dr. Coomer!” The brunet wiped off his hands on his jeans, approaching the other with a more natural smile. “It’s great to see you. Thanks for coming by.” Coomer chuckled, bushy mustache the same as ever, clad in a rather comfortable looking Hawaiian shirt and some cargo shorts. “Of course! You piqued my interest the other day, that’s for sure.” Looking again, Gordon noticed there was someone else behind him... A taller, scrawnier old man who looked rather disinterested. He sported a simple patterned sweater and some slacks, and the brunet could practically _feel_ the judgemental stare directed toward him through those rectangular glasses. Their heated pseudo staring contest was interrupted by the shortest. “Gordon, this is Dr. Bubby! My husband.”

Oh, so that’s the guy Coomer had referred to the other day. Interesting... They looked so different from one other. What was that saying about opposites attracting again? “Hi,” the man’s husband—Bubby spoke, still seeming awfully bored. “Good to meet you, and whatnot.” Gordon cringed inwardly at the awkwardness of this conversation. “Uh, same here. Feel free to look around, you two. We’ve got all sorts of music here.” He stepped aside, gesturing with an arm to the array of records they had available. “I’m close by if you want to ask anything.” The shorter man clasped his hands together, giving a joyful nod. “Come along, Bubby!” The men trotted off into one of the aisles, the skinnier trailing behind. Gordon made a personal note that they had made a beeline for the rock section.

“You’ve got so many great records here, Gordon!” Coomer nearly shouted, looking excited as he held up a Fleetwood Mac album. The brunet laughed a little, waving his hand in dismissal. “Thanks, man. You’ve got great taste.” It wasn’t a lie, the employee genuinely enjoyed that band himself. Older music just struck more of a chord with him, but he probably wouldn’t say that out loud; he didn’t want to seem like some sort of douchebag hipster. Gordon glanced over to Bubby, who appeared to be very set on selecting an album from the same section his husband had. “By God, Dr. Coomer is right! You’ve really got some good shit here, Gordon.” He looked at the cashier with a wide grin on his face, hands on one of The Who’s albums. (He also had notably sharp teeth, similar to Benry’s. Was this just gonna be a regularly occurring thing now?) Jesus, these old men were a little bit unhinged; the brunet was caught off guard by just how bursting with energy they were. 

Gordon didn’t want to admit it, but he was currently soaking in this validation like a fucking sponge. It wasn’t often he was complimented, and he prided himself on doing his job the best he could. “You guys flatter me. We run a tight ship here at BMR,” he breathed out a little laugh, intending the statement as a lighthearted joke. The two men continued their excited sweep of the store, playfully bantering with one another and the cashier as time passed. After a little while, they wound up deciding on the two albums they’d already chosen, along with a tiny guitar keychain Bubby had picked out. The brunet scanned their purchases and rang them up as their current conversation continued.

“You know, Gordon...” Coomer began, “Bubby and I were once in a musical group.” His husband nodded in agreement, looking quite proud of himself. “We had some wonderful times! I was the drummer, and Bubby was the oh-so-talented bass guitarist.” The mustached man put a hand to his face, joyfully reminiscing on their past. Gordon could practically feel the lightbulb above his head click on, accompanied by an angelic chorus. Holy fuck, these dudes were musicians! They were also key components in their previous group, and Benry and Tommy had been going on about needing a drummer and bass guitarist. This was absolutely perfect, he couldn’t mess up this opportunity.

“Hey, that’s really interesting! Because, uh,” Gordon blinked, visibly brimming with poorly concealed excitement. “Me and my two friends are starting up a band. I play guitar, and they can sing and play keyboard.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, anxiously watching the older men stare at him while awaiting a response. “Oh, how fun!” Coomer spoke, a fascinated look on his face. Bubby seemed interested now too, quirking a brow with a smile. The brunet nodded and continued. “Yeah. We’ve been looking for more members recently, though...” Get on with it, Gordon! “Basically, I know we just met, but would either of you be interested? I know it may be a lot for you,” He glanced down at the floor, holding his breath without realizing it as he anticipated their reactions.

“Well, I don’t know about that, Bubby, how would you—“ Coomer was interrupted shortly thereafter. “Are you fucking kidding? _Sign me the hell up_!”

———

It had been almost two months since Coomer and Bubby had joined the crew, and they had all fit in just fine. Tommy loved the two, and often enjoyed spending time together; Benry was a little more partial to Bubby, (their chaotic natures meshed together perfectly) but it was overall an easy adjustment for him too. Gordon already cared for his friends immensely after the decent time they’d known each other, often helping by planning out practices and treating for dinners. It was a good thing they had going for themselves, along those lines.

After chatting for so long, both over the phone and in person, they had all become closer and more suited to call their little group a band. It took a long while, but they’d finally decided on a name: _The Black Mesa Sweet Voices_. They did have to consult with the owner of Gordon’s workplace (It was Tommy’s dad, a quite elusive higher up in the music industry. They were shocked) regarding any copyright issues, but it turned out they were in the clear.

Oh, and the music? The music was _amazing_. The brunet had never felt more alive than he did when they played together, even during practices that usually took place in the dimly lit garage of Tommy’s family home. It was more fun each and every time, as songs began to flow more naturally and they improved on their individual parts and instruments. Gordon had even been able to get himself a brand new electric guitar, with the help of his bandmates. He could play easier than ever before, and his sound was so much more polished and professional. Tommy went absolutely ham on the keys, always getting into the music and expertly playing as if his life depended on it. Bubby was a fucking beast on the bass, often requesting his own solos and blowing everyone away when he played them flawlessly at practices. Coomer was a natural on the drums, able to tap out all of the complex rhythms that the crew needed for their songs, successfully setting the backdrop. Finally... Benry.

Benry had to be some sort of God. Every time they played together, his vocals were unmatched. It felt straight out of a dream hearing his smooth voice, seeing his fingers plucking at the strings of his guitar, the man sidling close to the mic stand and singing with flawless tone. Gordon’s heart somehow beat faster each and every time as he played along, having to tear his eyes away from the other again and again to remind himself of the fact he was supposed to stay focused. It wasn’t his fault he would get all mushy and weird every time Benry sang! It was just an emotional reaction to the music, okay?

It totally wasn’t his fault when he’d slip up during a song because he was too focused on the other’s long, dark hair spilling out of its ponytail, or how he looked over at him with that dark gaze when it was time for him to sing backup vocals. And it was also a complete accident that he couldn’t stop thinking about how the other man had looked that one evening in the garage when Tommy had left the door open. During one of their songs, sunset had begun, casting a warm light over all of them; when Gordon looked to his side, he noticed just how fucking pretty (he didn’t have any other word to describe it, shut up) the dark haired guitarist had looked in that moment. The brunet had wheezed out an embarrassing sound at the sight, face going red as he immediately averted his eyes and continued on with the song. 

He didn’t really feel like it needed to be addressed outside of their practices. Besides, the two of them had some sort of odd rivalry thing going on, and Gordon felt like it would be stupid to fuck up their brand with... Whatever weird shit was bouncing around his head at the moment. He knew Benry wasn’t an idiot, but he did seem pretty oblivious to most things — that, or he ignored them purposefully.

Welp, that brought them to the current evening. It was decently cool outside, and Benry was hanging around at Gordon’s apartment for who knows what reason. It was originally for some kind of ‘song discussion meeting’, according to the shorter man’s texts, but it seemed to devolve from there; The two sat on the cashier’s couch, an empty pizza box on the table in front of them as they watched music videos on the television. “Cringe. Those guitar riffs kind of suck,” Benry commented, Gordon humming as he watched this group he’d never heard of before perform their pretty mediocre song. “You’re kind of right dude. This is pretty generic,” he chuckled. The vocalist stretched his arms upward, shoulders popping as he groaned. The both of them were sporting some pretty comfortable clothing, the brunet in a band shirt and loose jeans, and the dark haired man in a hoodie and sweats.

It was... Oddly comfortable between them, for the first time in a little while. They did hang out alone pretty often, but most of the time Benry would piss the other off to absolutely no end. This kind of peaceful company was nice, in Gordon’s opinion. He could see himself spending more time with his bandmate, if it’d be more like this. His thoughts were interrupted by Joshua hopping onto the couch and making himself comfortable between the two. He yawned, sinking back into his seat in exhaustion. Maybe resting a bit wouldn’t hurt... “Hmm, Benry..” he blinked, turning his head to look at the other. “Dude, I might nap for a little bit. That okay?” The man in question glanced at him, currently giving his cat scritches behind the ears. “Oh. Yeah course bro. Sleepy lil’ boy huh? Gordon Sleepman?” He couldn’t help but give a genuine laugh at the statements.

“Fuck off dude,” Gordon sighed, a smile on his face as he shut one eye. “Okay. Just promise you won’t like, destroy my place while I snooze?” Benry blinked slowly. “Huh? Wha? ... Yeah, sure. Snzzz dude.” He guessed it was okay. For some reason, he felt like he could trust the other. “Thanks, man.” Turning his head to rest it on the back of the couch, Gordon let his other eye flutter closed and felt himself starting to drift off. He couldn’t help but notice that the television’s volume seemed to lower itself, and he could hear some shuffling beside him. He would say something in response, but he was just so tired...

The last thing he swore he could hear before he fell into a relaxed sleep was a hushed mutter of something that vaguely sounded like the word... ‘cute.’

Well, that was certainly new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE WINS. Well not yet. These two are more comfortable around each other now I think it’s nice. :) UHHH AND SO THE BLACK MESA SWEET VOICES HAVE ASSEMBLED! Thank you guys for all the support and kindness so far on my fic! I appreciate it endlessly and it makes me so so happy. Please kudos comment share whatever! My tumblr is @benrysbf, come and say hi there! <3


End file.
